The New Pixelframe Times Part 1
by Biri
Summary: In the begining of the end of a fight to the death... But still, in the begining.


Disclaimer~  
I do not own ReBoot in any way shape or form. For all of you Fushigi Yuugi/Mysterious Play fan's out there yes JuJu is meant to be a bit like Chichiri, but you'll find his true personality is different. I'm sorry to say I don't own Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi either.  
  
Quick Explaination~  
  
JuJu and his staff are connected (think Ray and his board). And you can thank NanoCyte and CG for some of the developement on Daemon's personality and fighting habbits. I'm not going to explain too much of this story because it should slowly unravel and make sence as you read on through this one and hopefully the next part (if i finish .). The setting of the story takes place in a large unused room of the Mainframe principle office. One last thing, I am proud to say this story is pornography/hentai free. Now 'nuff of all dis explainin'! Lets get to the story!! Enjoy ^_^  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was most certainly a fight to the finish for JuJu. He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, a medium sized chi blast was hurled at Daemon, she grinned and actually managed to catch the blast and throw it back. JuJu's eyes grew wide as the blast made inpact and he was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Oof.."  
  
He cried out as his staff hit the wall after him.  
  
"Give it up boy, you're mine," Daemon sniggered.  
JuJu leaned on his staff using it for support as he slowly struggled to his feet. "I will... never... give in... to you." He stuttered out firmly. He laid his staff on the ground, hoping to keep it from getting broken, which would mean his life.  
  
Daemon grinned. "Very well boy, have it you're way." Daemon lunged at the young sprite. JuJu knew he hadn't enough time to disappear as he had done earlier, his energy was too warn out to do a larger chi or ki blast. He was trapped. There was only one more option, he went to his knees, clasped his hands over his heart, closed his eyes, and prayed. He looked tired, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and his usually fluffy long blue bangs slumped just a bit to almost completely cover his left eye. At that moment a small blue sheild that looked almost like water formed around him oddly enough, it was something that had never happened to JuJu, but he was grateful for it. Daemon hit the sheild and jumped back.  
  
"You little brat! Why can't you just give up already!" Daemon was growing impatient, this was just a little boy, a child. Why was he becoming such a difficulty to defeat?  
  
JuJu felt sick to his stomache. He was afraid, but he just couldn't let himself loose this one, he wanted to give up... but he knew he couldn't. Even if he was doomed to loose this fight, he intended to go down fighting if nothing else, he owed it to his family, his friends, and his system. The boy who had always run was right there refusing to go down, even if he was no match for what he was up against. JuJu concentrated and the water sheild came off him and went flat, then flew twards Daemon. Daemon glared as the shield wrapped itself around her and struggled to try and free herself. JuJu stood up, wobbling a bit before comming to his feet and leaning against the wall. He grinned and whiped away a small amount of blood trickling down his temple.  
  
"Release me you incompatent child!" Daemon shouted.  
"Like I said before ya know," Began JuJu, "My name's JuJuByrd and I'm 15." He felt his legs buckle and fell to his knees. Almost every ounce of his energy was used, but at least Daemon was under control. He hoped soon BB would come, he couldn't keep this under control all by himself much longer. However as his attention wavered the water mirror weakened around Daemon and she pushed at it, a look of horror came over JuJu's face as Daemon managed to push it apart.  
  
"Really though, is that the best you have left?" She grinned again, but you could see even she was beginning to weaken a bit, unfortunately it was nothing near JuJu's condition.  
  
Come on BB, thought JuJu, I need you're help ya know. JuJu stared up at Daemon with wide softly glowing gentle eyes. Daemon approached him grinning down at him. She then grabbed at him. JuJu jumped back but realized what she was actually grabbing for... his staff that he had left lying near by. She wrapped her hands around the staff grinning as JuJu struggled finding he couldn't move.  
  
"15 huh?" She said, "It's a shame, that's such a young age to die. I must admit JuJu, you put up quite a fight for a little boy. But I'm afraid... the end of this fight has come." In a single swift motion Daemon released the staff and brought her hand down on JuJu, JuJu moved back a little, but it was too little too late. He closed his eyes as Daemon's clawed hand came cross his right eye. He let out a horrible scream and held the right side of his face, his palm over his eye as a mixture of blood and tears ran down his cheek. Daemon's clawed hand came down a second time, and a third, until JuJu lay sprawled on the ground a hole torn in his shirt and a deep nasty cut along his side. He was unconscious, still holding his right eye, shuddering in pain tears comming down his left cheek.   
  
Daemon was about to give the final finishing blow to the now helpless sprite when BB stepped in holding her orb staff to her side.  
  
"Stop that NOW!" She shouted as she stepped into the light. Daemon grinned again and moved back so BB could see her brother. "JUJU!" BB screamed. A rage ran cold through her partial viral blood, she glared and spun her orb staff, a brilliant light came from the orb and grew. Daemon's look of triumph soon turned to shock, what was this girl planning? The light then flew at Daemon faster than anyone could have seen it comming, and hit the super virus in the face. Daemon let out a shriek as she was temporarily blinded. BB ran to her brother's side. She dropped her orb staff and knelt down next to JuJu, she lifted his head gently letting him lay in her lap. She hugged him tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks, his eyes were closed his right eye covered in blood, and he didn't move.   
  
"Please JuJu, please don't die on me like this," She pleaded, "Dammit JuJu! Don't do this to me! I told you to stay with me! Why must you be so stupid!"  
  
Just then JuJu's left eye slowly opened, his right remaining closed. A look of relief came over BB's face as she cradled her brother's wounded body. He groaned. "B-B-BB?" he said in a soft raspy voice. "I'm... s-sorry... guess... guess... I s-screwed up... again." A small weak grin came over his face. "C-Can ya forgive me, ya know?"  
  
BB grinned just a little. "Ssshh," She replied, "You're hurt very badly JuJu. You should rest"  
"B-But BB, w-we need to get out of here... b-before...b-before... Daemon gets..." JuJu swallowed and took a deep breath  
  
BB nodded and put her hand out twards her orb staff, the staff disappeared and JuJu's staff with it as well. JuJu's vision went blurry until he finally lost consciousness again.  
  
  
=Fin of Part 1= 


End file.
